Her Funeral
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: Regina is dead, she's happy. She's no more pain, no more struggles, no more harsh words or hateful looks. She's with Daniel, her fiance; Henry, her father. She thinks she can't be happier, but Daniel makes her see otherwise. Is it too late, though, to change?


**Just a sad, angsty one shot for you.**

**Enjoy, and tell me how you like it please!**

**G.**

**..**

**...**

She's dead. Finally, no more pain, no more struggles, no more horrible looks and harsh words toward her. She can see her father, she can see her Daniel, and she is finally happy. She's finally stress-free, and she's actually _free._

"No one will mourn over my death." She tells Daniel, knowing they won't. Knowing they'll probably be celebrating and having parties throughout Storybrooke. She looks down to see what they're up to, watching as each of them find out about her death.

She sees Snow – Mary-Margaret – first thing. She's standing where Regina had given her life for Robin to live, and she has her hands over her mouth as she sees Regina's dead body. David walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly as he now looks over her body. "She's happy now, Mary-Margaret." He whispers, "She gets to have Daniel back."

"I still can't believe she's gone." Mary-Margaret replies, shaking her head.

Here, Regina thinks, is where Mary-Margaret will smile and look at her husband with wide eyes, saying _she's out of our hair. _But instead, the woman looks back at her husband with teary eyes and bats her lashes a little, "I'll miss having her around."

Regina's mouth drops, her brows furrow. _Having me around for what? To ridicule and be the center of hatred?_

"She changed so much." He replies to his wife.

She feels Daniel's hand on her shoulder, "You had changed."

Regina looks back with a confused expression, shaken up by everyone's words in this moment. "They never liked me, though. They're lying." She argues quietly.

"They liked you more than you-" He's cut off by her glare.

"They never showed it." She whispers, turning her head back to watch them.

A day later, her body was put in a casket and is now in the graveyard, hanging above her grave. People are coming, continuing to flood in and around the hole in the ground.

First, Robin is there. No Roland, but he looks so torn up she can understand why he doesn't want him there with her right now. "I miss you, Regina." He whimpers, falling to his knees in a mess. "You're the woman that I _truly _loved, and you gave your life for me to live with my son. I want...I want you to know...but you can't hear me." He whispers, and Regina's eyes widen.

"What? What is it, Robin?!" She asks, even though _he _can't hear her.

"I just...Henry will always have a father. He'll always be welcome to hunt with me, to play with me, and he _will _learn how to shoot an arrow. I'll teach him to shave, I'll be there at his wedding when the day comes, and I'll make sure he never, _ever _forgets that _you _gave your life for me."

Now the dwarves are coming up behind Robin after his heartwarming speech, and they kneel to each side of him. Grumpy looks at Robin and reaches for that soft spot he has, "Regina meant a lot to all of us." He says, making Regina's heart sink. "She was a pain in the ass," He continues and it makes her roll her eyes, "But without her we wouldn't have had the life we did. She gave us our adventures, and she showed us all what it was really like to be changed."

She looks at him and furrows her brows, then at Daniel. "They can't be real."

Daniel simply looks at her, not wanting to argue with her and burst her bubble, but not wanting to agree with her either. So he shrugs, letting her continue to watch the people come in.

People who she didn't even know, village people, people from other realms that had come...everyone. Next is Roland and Marian, hand in hand. It hurts her heart to see the little boy, but she knows he has his mother. He's okay now. Next, there's Henry.

"Mom." He whispers, and she can see his tear-stained face. He whispers, "Gosh, mom. I miss you." and moves closer, sitting at the edge of the hole. "I couldn't believe what they said when I heard you died. I just...I know how amazing you are. And I know you get to have Daniel back," Regina smiles up at her fiance, "And I know..." He sighs guiltily and looks down, "I tore pages out of the book. I knew you didn't need to see them, and for no one else to see them. I know you lost a baby." He says, and Regina falls back into Daniel. Her hand comes to her mouth and sniffles.

"And now you get to know it. You get to know if...it's a boy or a girl, and you get to have your kid back. I love you, mom, I know I didn't say it enough. And I regret it now, but I really do. I love you a lot and I'm so, _so _proud of you."

Now she's in tears, shaking her head. "I thought no one would miss me."

"They do, love. They all miss you."

By the end of the funeral, everyone is leaving with heavy hearts, teary faces, and lumps in their throats. One person is staying behind, and that's Emma.

"I...I never apologized enough. I kind of ruined your life when I brought Marian back. It was...childish." Emma admits, looking down at the hole that is now filled with Regina's body. "You had a future with him, you could've been happy, and because of my mistake I ruined it all. I guess it runs in the family for us to ruin your life, and I am sorry for it. Everyone deserves to be happy, and no one should get that taken away from them. Not the first time or the second time." She says, turning away and walking off.

Daniel rubs her shoulder, "Don't do it, Regina. They all love you."

"Don't do what?" She asks, giving him a confused look.

He sighs and looks in her eyes, something mysterious about them made her smile. "You're not dead. You cast a spell on yourself, like you did to Snow White. You thought your life was ended because Marian was back, and you're not really...you're not dead. I am dead, and so is your father that you just saw yesterday. You deserve a life with him, just like Emma said."

Regina looks down and shakes her head, "But you heard her, Marian is back."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't fight for your destiny. Just because it's fate doesn't mean you don't need to put work in for it."

"I can't break up their marriage."

"Talk to Robin about it, ask him if he loves her. The answer may surprise you."

Regina looks down through foggy eyes, down to where her body is buried. "How will I live there? I'm buried in the ground."

"Magic." He whispers, standing up and making her use her arms to steady herself. "Be happy, Regina. See Henry grow, be Roland's mom, be a wife to Robin and be a mother again." He says, standing her up and putting his hand on her stomach. "I know you can. And you know you can...and I know that's what you always wanted. Here is your second chance."

She looks in his eyes lovingly before hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Daniel, for believing in me. For showing me that they don't hate me."

"I didn't do anything, Regina. You did this..."

**..**

**...**

**How did you like it? Let me know, please! Thanks.**


End file.
